Soccer games
by RedCyanide
Summary: Shane and Jason watch a soccer match together. Lemon!


**This is my first slash ever!**

--

Shane yawned while walking down the stairs towards the kitchen to get an orange juice. Bored, he noticed that the living room door was slightly opened and the TV was on. _'Hmmm'_. He pushed the door. Jason was standing on the couch, eyes glued on the TV screen. Shane approached him, leaning against the couch.

"What are you watching?" Shane asked, trailing a finger down Jason's neck.

"Soccer. Valencia vs. Barcelona." Shane's eyes drifted from Jason's face to the screen, the green lawn of the Camp Nou stadium and the red-blue clad players.

"Barca is the best Spanish football club." Jason said, watching number 10, Messi, dribbling David Villa. Shane smirked, running a hand through Jason's thick head of curls.

"I think Valencia can defeat them." A smile blossomed on Jason's pink lips.

"Wanna bet?" Shane nodded, jumping on the couch next to Jason, wrapping a muscular arm around his shoulder. He kissed his neck, licking at the white, salty skin, setting Jason's senses on fire. Jason felt his body getting more and more sweaty, going weak on his knees as the little skilled lips were working on his neck, kissing, licking, sucking. A soft moan escaped his lips and he gritted his teeth, trying to focus on the match.

"Goal, David Silva!!!" Shane's head snapped towards the screen as David Silva kicked the ball right from next to the Barca defender and captain Carles Puyol. The keeper Víctor Valdés leapt, but there was no chance, the ball rammed into the net at top speed, bringing a smile to Shane's lips.

"I told you!" he said, stretching his hand to caress Jason's cheek, but he caught his wrist.

"The match's not over yet." he whispered into Shane's ear, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. "Right." His fingers rubbed gently Jason's back. Jason bit his lip, trying hard not to lose his control. _'Focus on the screen'_

Iniesta executed a scissor to Xavi. He kicked, the ball hitting the crossbar. Messi intercepted it and this time the keeper César Sánchez couldn't stop it.

"Goal Messi! The Argentinean is on fire tonight!" the commentator screamed as Messi was hugged by Henry and Eto'o.

"Nice one." Jason teased, kissing Shane's jaw as Shane grabbed his collar, dragging him closer. Jason brushed a black lock of hair off his forehead, kissing Shane's nose. Shane's arms tightened around Jason's waist, trapping him inside as his lips brushed against his ones. Jason's soft, red tongue broke the barrier of Shane's lips and teeth, exploring every inch of his hot mouth. Shane moaned into the kiss, waves of pleasure flooding his body, his brain. Jason smiled against Shane's mouth as groping for his shirt. In a matter of seconds, the buttons were all undone and Jason forced it down Shane's arms. He accidentally pulled down the remote control during the process. It fell one the parquet with a loud noise, making them startle and move away from each other quickly.

Nobody knew about them. They didn't even want to think about what'd happen if they'd find out, what they would say. Their parents…they'd probably separate them and send them to a religious school or something like that to redeem themselves…Nate…he would probably hate them…and Frankie…it would scar him for life. It could also break up their band, but they didn't care, as long as they had each other, as long as they were careful. None of them would ever forget to nights they spend together in Shane's room, late, after the family went to sleep.

Jason watched satisfied as Henry made his way through the 'Bat's defenders and kicked the ball, which flew like a lightning towards the goal. It slipped through Sánchez's gloved fingers and fell into the net.

"Goal Henry!!! And it's over! Barcelona defeats Valencia with 2 to 1."

Jason smiled, joy overwhelming him while watching the Catalan supporters scream, jump up and down and waving red-blue flags. His smile turned into a smirk as he turned to his little brother. "I won." Shane winked. "I'm all yours."

Jason's lips crashed upon his lips once again, this time more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance. Shane broke the kiss, forcing Jason's shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Shane gasped when he felt Jason's wet mouth around his left nipple, sucking it wildly, his own hands running down Jason's bare back until they reached the waistband of his tight jeans. "Uhh" Shane moaned as Jason placed butterfly kisses down his stomach. Jason could feel Shane's body radiate heat, growing more and more hard as his hand was approaching his groin. Slowly, he unzipped his jeans, trailing a finger teasingly along his brother's clothed crotch.

"Please, Jason, no more teasing." Shane cried out.

"As you want." Jason said, taking off his white boxers. "Oh my god, Shaney! You're huge!" He squeezed his erection gently, making him gasp. Jason placed his lips on the tip of his cock, licking and sucking. Shane arched his back, moaning in pleasure as Jason's lips, teeth and tongue worked skillfully at his crotch.

"Shane…" Jason moaned when Shane's knew began rubbing his hard erection through the rough material of his tight jeans. In no time, Jason's jeans and boxers were off, revealing his huge erection. Shane's eyes narrowed at the sight of it, his body getting harder only at the thought of it being inside of him. "Ah, Jason, fuck me…now!"

"Turn around." Jason ordered and Shane sat on his hands and knees on the floor, waiting. He felt his older brother positioning himself behind him.

"Are you ready?" Shane nodded. A scream of pain and pleasure escaped his lips as Jason's cock penetrated his tight ass, moving slowly in, out, in, out.

"God, Jason, harder!!!!" Jason moaned as he increased the speed, the slapping sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. He thrust his hips harder. If only he could find that damned…

"AHHHHHH"

Yup! Found it. Jason increased the speed again, hitting that spot again and again, making Shane moan and shake in pure ecstasy. With a loud moan, Jason came into Shane's wet, hot cavern, panting heavily.

"Shane, baby!" Jason's hand wandered above Shane's sweaty back. The younger man flipped over.

"Please, Jason!" Jason smiled as he took Shane's throbbing cock, rubbing it with his hand.

"Jason…A-aa-I'm gonna…" Jason placed his mouth on Shane's cock, swallowing hungrily the white, salty liquid. He placed a shaky hand on Shane's shoulder. "I love you.

Shane answered with a kiss on his neck. "I love you too! So…what are we doing now?"

"I don't know." Jason said, pulling his jeans on while flipping through TV channels. "What about Chelsea – Manchester?"

--

**What do you think?**


End file.
